Mortal Rumble 4: Android 18 vs Wonder Woman
by jcogginsa
Summary: This time on Mortal Rumble, The Blond haired Android From Dragon Ball Z takes on the Brunette Baddass from the pages of DC comics. Rated T for potential violence


**Last time on Mortal Rumble, two titans of manliness emasculated the entire universe with a gory, bloody battle to the death. This time it's the female gender's turn to be awesome. This, time, it's Android 18 vs. Wonder Woman on MORTAL RUMBLE!**

The Combatants

Android 18 was once human, but she along with her brother were kidnapped by nasty old scientist extrodinaire, Dr. Gero. Fortunately Gero did not have ill intentions for them, only desiring to reprogram and retrofit their bodies to make them highly powerful androids so they could kill Son Goku. Unfortunately, He made them stronger than he himself was, meaning that shortly after their activation they killed him.

Android 18 is an incredibly powerful combatant, able to break super sayian vegeta's arm with a single kick, and fight two super sayians at the same time. She can fire powerful energy blasts at high speeds and is undetectable by ki senses. in addition, she contains within her a device giving her unlimited stamina and energy. She never gets tired and his energy blasts never weaken.

There are a wide variety of Techniques at 18's disposal. Her android barrier is an impenetrable energy shield that surrounds her entire body. She can also rapidly expand it's size to use it as an attack. Using her Destructo Disc attack she can cut through anything. In the DBZ game Supersonic Warriors 2 18's strongest move was the Energy Mine , in which she creates five glowing balls of energy which her opponent bounces between like a game of Pinball. The energy balls then condense around the opponent in a massive explosion. In Trunk's future timeline where 18 was an evil bitch she had the ability to short concentrated energy attacks from her index finger, and there is no reason to assume the normal 18 cannot use those attacks. Most androids in the series also have an atack where they lean back and fire and energy beam from their palms, her variation is called Power Falling Star. In the DBZ video game Taiketsu, she displayed the ability to fire 3 missles from her back called destructo missles.

Wonder Woman's true identity is Diana of themyscira, the island of the amazons. She is the ambassador to the world of man and usually goes without a secret idenity nowadays. Her origin usually involves being constructed out of magical clay by her mother Hippolyta, although a recent reboot has changed things around so that she is instead the result of Zeus banging her mom. Thought this origin is a lot more likely, most fans hate it so we're going with the magic clay. The reason for her leaving the island of amazons also varies. In the original comics it was because she fell in the love with the sleeping Steve Trevor, whilst in the DCAU she left to help fight off an alien invasion.

Wonder Woman has a wide variety of super powers at her disposal. She is strong enough to left up chunks of the moon itself, and has an immense resistence to concussive for though she is more vulnrable to cutting and stabbing attacks. Her muscles also do not produce lactic acid giving her great stamina. She also possesses great wisdom and intelligence, which are boons from Athena. Diana's senses are enhanced , to the point of super hearing and telescopic vision. She can also calm raging beasts and speak to animals. She can fly at half the speed of light and she ain't half bad at running either. She can also easily react to bullets and lasers. Her hand to hand combat is astounding. She is a master of the amazon martial arts, which is most likely Pankration, and is also master level in regular martial arts. Also, unlike most heroes she is fully willing to use lethal force

Wonder Woman also carries a wide variety of weapons. She has a pair of indesctuctable bracelets that can deflect automatic weaponsfire and energy blasts. When struck together they produce a concussive blast capable of making superman's ears bleed. She can also use them to channel the power of Zeus' lightning. Her Lasso of Truth is indestructable so long as Truth itself is not challenged. It compels anyone bound with it to tell the truth and can be used a noose or a whip. Wonder Woman's Golden Tiara functions as both a dagger and a boomerang, and is sharp enough to cut even Superman. She also posesses a sword forged by Haphaestus which can shave and electron off of an atom and cut Superman.

You have the facts, you know the fighters. Not let's see who wins this MORTAL RUMBLE!

The Scenario

Wonder Woman is on a patrol and sees 18 stealing some clothes. After pursuing her to a wasteland, they do battle

The Rumble

"Stp following me!" yelled 18 as she fired a bombardment of energy blasts at her amazonian pursuer. Wonder Woman raised his amazonian bracelets and deflected each blast away. As the smoke cleared, Diana threw forth her Lasso of Truth at 18, but the blonde android simply jumped ver it and flew towards Diana ready to punch the amazon's head off. At the last moment Diana fell back and kicked upward with both legs, striking 18 in the chin, sending her skyward.

Diana again let loose her Lasso, however, by the time it reached 18 the android had recovered, allowing her to dodge easily and fly down to Diana at highspeed. She punched the amazn in the back of the head, sending Diana face first into the ground creating a massive crator. She then grabbed the dazed Diana by the hair and picked her up, then proceeded to bitch slap he amazon roughly 100 times in the span of a second and, finally, energy blasted her into a plateau roughly 2 miles from their location.

The plateau began to crumble, but Diana would not accept defeat. Grabbing the house sized pieces of rubble frm her impact, Diana tossed the rcky projectiles at 18. The androids respnse was to fire several energy blasts, turning the stones into dust. This was exactly as Diana had planned, as it allowed her to use the dust as cover to speed in and deliver a devastating right hook to 18. As the android reeled from the blow, diana slammed her bracelets together, creating an intense blast that sent 18 screaming to the ground.

Diana desceneded to the ground rapidly and tried to punch 18's head off, but the blond backflipped back several feet to dodge. 18 Fired 5 energy blasts overhead as Diana shot her Lasso foreward to snare 18. The amazon was shocked 18 caught her Lasso with both arms. As the energy balls descended around Diana in a pentagram formation, 18 tugged hard on the golden rope, pulling Diana into one of the energy balls. Diana was immeadiately knocked back into another, which had the same effect. After a minute of being a pinball, the pentagram of energy balls closed in on Diana, creating a massive explosion that knocked her into the air.

18 flew up to Diana, ready to knock her block off, but at the last second Diana jarked her head out of the way and threw a punch to 18's stomach, which was aided by the android's own momentum. Then she channeled the power of Zeus and made lightning surge from her bracelets through 18. The blond android screamed in pain as the lightning coursed through her veins. With great effort, 18 brought up her pointer finger and shot a thin lance of energy through Diana's chest. The lightning stopped, and 18 immeadiately shot several more finger blasts through Diana before flyings back to get some distance.

As Diana clutched her bleeding chest, 18 raised her hand and formed a Destructo Disc. With a yell, she threw it forward. Diana looked at the oncoming disc and grabed her Tiara. She sent the tiara flying at the disc, but the Destructo Disc easily cut through it. With only seconds to spare Diana grabbed the Sword of Haphaestus and tried to block the razor sharp dic. However, slowiy but surely the Destructo Disc cut through the blade and then, finally, sped forward and sliced through Diana's neck.

Winner, Android 18

The Explanation

Both of these Women were powerful fighters, However, 18's superior ranged attacks ultimately tipped it in her favor.

The Preview

A pirate and a ninja Stood across from eachother. the pirate, an orange haired woman with a blue staff weapon. The ninja, a pink haired woman with a set of knives at her disposal. They glared at each other, and were prepared to fight.

Then were both surprised as a Soul reaper bearing a pure white blade landed between them.

Next time, Nami Vs, Sakura Haruno vs. Rukia Kuchiki


End file.
